Toxic Secrets
by VanillaBug
Summary: Sara and Catherine plan a girls night. Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg do a guys night. Two plans collide with bang! Fluffy GrissomSara
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys now don't laugh. I baby sat my cousin this Friday and Saturday and she is obsessed with Britney Spears. All weekend I heard about how great she was, how cool her perfomances were and I know just about every word to her songs. "Toxic" stuck out for me though. Sorry its another song fic. Read if ya want it is nothing but fluff. I know this is not even close as to how these characters would behave, but it was fun to write anyway.

TITLE: Toxic Secrets 1/6

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING:T/PG-13 but it works its way to M/NC-17

CATEGORY: Grissom/Sara Catherine/Warrick Romance, Sara/Catherine Friendship

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: None really but in my little world Tina (Warrick's Wife) doesn't exist

SUMMARY: Sara and Catherine plan a girls night. Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg do a guys night. Two plans collide with bang!

**Toxic Secrets 1/6**

As Catherine walked to the break room, she saw Grissom and Sara already there waiting for shift to start. Sara sat on the couch reading a forensics journal, and Grissom was seated at the table doing his crossword puzzle. There was still 10 minutes before shift started, so now was as good a time as any.

"Here ya go," Catherine said and she tossed a box into Sara's lap.

"Catherine what ... oh yeah ... great thanks." she replied.

"Took me awhile to find those, but they are going to look _**so**_ hot with that skirt!" she said.

"Ya think?"

"Oh HELL yeah! Lucky we're the same size!"

Grissom was intrigued by the conversation, but never looked up from his puzzle. He tried to listen intently but curiosity killed the cat. He finally looked up from his paper just as Sara pulled out a pair of boots.

Not just any boots. Black vinyl boots, that looked like they would go up her entire leg. And there was at least a three inche heal. If those were just the shoes, he would've given his left arm to see the rest of the ensemble.

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the rest of his guys trampling down the hall making their way into the break room.

"Damn Sara! You actually gonna wear those?" Nick asked.

"None of your business Nicky Poo!" she said as he took the seat next to her.

"Seriously Sara, I never picked you for the type to wear those. Cath maybe, but not you." replied Warrick.

"Well truth be told, these are Catherine's,"

"Knew it! See I ... " Warrick started.

"But, she is wearing them tomorrow night," said Catherine.

"Seriously?" Nick laughed while receiving a jab in the ribs from Sara.

"Yeah, ladies night out. After shift yesterday Sara and I did a little shopping. Didn't we Sara?" she said smiling.

"Little is right," she replied

Both women began to laugh. Catherine moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Sara.

"I'll never forget the look on that clerk's face when you walked out in that outfit," Catherine said between giggles.

"His reaction is the reason I bought that outfit," she replied laughing.

"So, um ... where might you two ladies be going tomorrow night?" Greg asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know Greggo?" Sara said.

"He ain't the only one," replied Warrick

Catherine eyed him playfully.

"Well, now that we are all caught up, can we get some work done please?" Grissom snapped.

Everyone was now quite

"Tell ya what, since you and Sara loving spending so much time with each other, for you a B& E on Elmont," he said handing Catherine the assignment slip.

"No sweat Grumpy." she snapped back before turning to Sara, "Looks like we are starting ladies night a little early. Shall we?" she asked extending her hand to help Sara from the couch.

"Lead the way," she said taking the help.

As Catherine and Sara passed the boys, Catherine gave the silent 'Good luck with him tonight' look. Sara could have sworn that she saw Warrick wink at Catherine. That needed to be included in a conversation later.

"You guys are with me on a triple at the Hotel Paris." Grissom said.

"BOY POWER!" Greg said in his best Spice girl voice.

**End of Shift Lab Locker Room**

"I don't know how you talked me into this Catherine."

"Oh, come on! Its just a little dancing. Besides, my friend Melissa has been begging me to come see her new number."

"But strip clubs are **not** my thing." Sara sighed.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you, its **_not_** a strip club. The dancing is a lot like stripping, well, it is stripping really, but with no nudity. All clothing, well, the little that's there in the first place is left on. No nudity. That's why its called Secrets. I promise you'll have fun."

"Clubs have never been my scene."

"Sara, face it, your scene is staying at home reading a textbook. Please Sara, its just a fun night out. Besides, you already bought your outfit," Catherine said.

"God Grissom would die if he saw it wouldn't he?" Sara asked.

"He'd drop dead for sure. I saw the look on his face when you pulled out that boot. Priceless!"

"I am sick of it Catherine. I know he feels it too he's just ... " she started

"He needs to grow a pair balls is what he needs to do. And you need to stop waiting for him to do so. Or, you can make the move" Catherine interrupted.

"I've already asked him to dinner and got a flat rejection."

"That's why. You asked him to dinner. Friends ask friends to dinner. Make the move more obvious next time." she offered

"Well, I ... " she started.

"Listen, lets have fun tonight and we can work on your shattered love life tomorrow. We'll have a killer time with no Grissom, no Warrick, just the ladies," she said

"So, you do like Warrick?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay Catherine, but I still don't understand why we have to go to this club."

"Easy, I wanted to hang out with you , but my friend Melissa has been bugging me for weeks to see her new number. Truthfully, I didn't want to go alone."

"Thanks Catherine that means a lot."

The mood was becoming serious and that was the last thing Catherine wanted for tonight.

"Yeah that, and everyone else was busy. See ya tonight," she said leaving the locker room.

Sara put her things into her locker making sure to grab the shoes. Picking up her purse, she headed for the door, just in time to hear the boys walking down the hall. She opened the door as the boys began to pile in, arguing as they went.

"No way!" Nick said.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks that when we get that back from the lab it's the husbands." Warrick challenged

"I got 50 that say's it's the mistresses." Greg said.

"Your on!" they both replied.

Nick began backing away and bumped into Sara.

"Oh, sorry Sara I didn't see you there."

"No one ever does Nick. See ya guys later," she replied

"Sara, ya sure you don't wanna tell us where you might be going tonight?" Greg pleaded.

"Contrary to popular belief, Greg some women are capable of keeping a secret." she said walking right into Grissom.

She could hear the boys laughing on the other side of the door.

"NEVER TRY AND MAKE A COOL EXIT!" Nick shouted.

The boys laughed harder.

"Sorry Griss." she said beginning to leave.

"Sara, can I talk to you for second?"

"I've really got to get some sleep before tonight."

"Listen, if you need anything tonight please call me."

She looked puzzled

"I'm hanging out with Catherine," she replied.

"I saw those shoes. I can only imagine what the rest of you is going to look like. All I'm saying is, if you need anything tonight please call me."

"What have you imagined my outfit looks like Grissom?" she asked leaning into him.

"Sara, that's not what I meant." he said feeling a little uneasy.

" I know what you meant. Don't even try to change the subject." she pressed a hand to his chest and whispered in his ear, "You never have to imagine Grissom, all you have to do is ask," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

She trailed her hand across his chest as she walked away. For some unknown reason she had a gained a new sense of courage when talking to Catherine. Whatever it was that had possessed her to be that bold, she didn't want it to leave. She would give anything to have Gil Grissom and if she had to be the man, then so be it.

Grissom watched her walk away, still stunned by her confession. Was she serious? If only she was. He had a feeling she wanted something to happen between them, but nothing so far had been concrete. Little flirtations here and there, but damn if she wanted him half as much as he wanted her, there would be no hesitation on his part.

He heard the boys getting rowdy in the locker room and walked inside.

"You think Grissom would want to?" Nick asked

"Want to what?" Grissom said.

"Well, I was thinking ... " Greg paused, "What no wise cracks? Wow, ok, um Cath and Sara are doing their girls thing tonight right? So, maybe we could all hang out together. We haven't done that in a while. You know a couple of gentlemen at a gentlemen's club." Greg said

"There's a club called Secrets that's pretty dope," Warrick offered

"Yeah man, that place always has some fine ladies." Nick said.

"No, I am talking about a bar where I see some boobs." Greg said

"Trust me Greggo. The best is always the unseen. Leave's so much to imagine," Nick replied closing his eyes.

"Whatever," Greg said in defeat.

"What do you say Griss?" Warrick asked.

"I'm not all into nudie bar thing."

"We're going to Secrets. Never listen to Greg," Nick said

"Ahh what the hell," Grissom replied.

"Yeah-ya!" Warrick said in his best Lil John impression.

"Any dress code I need to worry about?" Grissom asked

"Nah, all the guys wear, well, what we are all wearing now pretty much. But the ladies ... oh my the ladies." Nick cooed.

"Down boy!" Warrick said

"I get the point. Alright, I call ya guys later."

"See ya Grissom"

All Grissom wanted to do was stay at home and hope Sara would call him needing help. But if she was ever going to take him seriously he would have to show her he had a life outside the lab. Hell she had one! He needed to prove to her that he could keep up with everyone. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toxic Secrets 2/6**

**Secrets 8:05 pm**

Sara walked into the club and looked around for Catherine. There was a bar toward the back, lined with a neon blue light. There were two side stages in the back complete with poles and women dancing on them. Catherine was right, they barely had clothes on, but they did have them on.

Looking towards the front, she could see tables and two more side stages on both sides of the main stage. A small dance floor was to the right, but no one was using it. Everyone was dancing between the tables or on the laps of their dates. She made her way towards the main stage where she saw a very drunk woman dancing, well, very drunkly on the pole in the front of the stage.

"Sara over here!" she heard Catherine yell.

She was sitting at atable in the front rows off to the right, a few feet from the dance floor. She sat down and noticed four shots in front of her and two in front of Catherine.

"How come I have four and you have two?" she asked.

"Well, I have already had two, and I was about to have two more, so you have to play catch up," she smiled.

Sara just smiled and took her two shots.

"Good girl. Now that we are equal, raise another up. To the ladies of the Las Vegas Crime Lab." she said.

"The **HOTEST** ladies at the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Sara added.

"Amen" Catherine said as they touch glasses.

They each downed the shot. They looked at each other and smiled drinking the next shot like pro's Catherine motioned the waitress for another round.

"So, is that Melissa up there?" Sara asked.

"HELL NO! I taught her better than that. Melissa is on next, she is the last for the night. I guess it amateur night and any girl who thinks she can dance can have her time up on stage. We used to do it at my old club. They mixed us up sometimes. You know, real dancers with people like her. But here I guess all the pros go first and from 830-1130 anyone can go, then they put the real ones back up there."

"Amateur night hun?" Sara asked

"Why Miss Sidle are you getting some ideas?" Catherine said.

"Not that drunk Catherine." she replied

The waitress brought back their shots.

"Not yet anyway," Catherine replied lifter her glass

Sara just smiled as they toasted, and Catherine had asked the waitress to bring back two Long Islands. Just then the DJ's voice captured the club.

"Aight ya'll eyes to the stage for Miss Melissa!"

Catherine and Sara both cheered as the tall, black hair woman came on stage. Melissa began with a suit on dancing around stage to 'I Can't Get No Satisfaction' but it wasn't the Rolling Stones. It was a woman singing. The song stopped short and Melissa ripped off her suit to revealed a nude bra and pants with gems all over it. Then the song suddenly switched to Britney Spears 'Oops I Did It Again'

"I though you said this wasn't a strip club?" Sara asked

"It's not. Do you remember awhile back Britney Spears did a performance at some awards show and caught a lot of crap for it?"

"Yeah it was … OH GOD! I remember now. Still, don't understand what the deal was."

"She was fully clothed just not acting it. Melissa has this thing for Britney," Catherine said.

"Yeah I get now. I watched that show. She looks good" Sara said

"I taught her everything she knows," she replied

"Who Melissa or Britney Spears?"

"Honey, Britney ain't got nothing on me!" she replied as she and Sara finished the last of their Long Islands. And once again, Catherine told the waitress to bring another round along.

After she had changed, Melissa had joined them to hang out before she went back on at 1130. They were all so involved in their conversations and their drinks, they didn't noticed the four men who had just entered the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toxic Secrets 3/6**

"Damn, look at the ladies up in HERE!" Nick said.

"See any strawberry blondes, divorced, that might have a daughter," Warrick replied.

"No, Catherine aint here. Try and have fun alright?" Nick said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah I got this."

The boys took a seat in the center, about three rows from the stage. Suddenly the DJ made and announcement.

"Alright I see some FINE looking ladies out there tonight. You need to get your asses on stage. That's right, tonight is amateur night at Secrets so show us what you got. Ladies you could win $500 so just come up here pick a song and let the Mix Master flow for you. Take a chance up on center stage! Times running out you only got another hour!"

"Awe man! We had to come on amateur night. No _real_ ladies just the ones we get to see everyday." Greg whined.

"Greg, the women that get on that stage are the REAL women. Not some plastic Barbie dolls." Grissom said.

The waitress arrived and took their drink orders.

"Bud Light for me." Nick said

"Rum and coke." said Warrick

"Long Island for me. The stronger the better." Greg replied

"Soda water please." said Grissom.

The waitress left to grab their drinks

"Now Grissom that ain't right man. You are here to have a good time." Warrick said.

"I am having a good time. And this way I can drive you guys home. Besides, I told Sara if she needed anything tonight to give me a call."

"Awwwwww." they said in unison.

"Yeah well … " Grissom started.

"You got it bad hun? Not that I blame ya. But don't worry Griss, she is a sister to me" Nick said.

"She's into you to Griss. I mean why else would she shoot me down. I am the Doctor of Love!" replied Greg

Laughter broke out at the table

"Laugh all you want but I don't see you guys with anyone either."

The laughter stopped, and the waitress chose that moment to bring back their drinks.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn $500! If I didn't work here I'd be all over that!" Melissa said.

"That is a lot, and Lindsey been dying for a new wardrobe." Catherine said.

"You're not serious?" Sara questioned.

"Why not? It's not I haven't done it before!"

"Catherine I think you have had to much to drink." Sara said

"Oh Sara, I'm fine. In fact ... do it with me."

"ARE YOU NUTS? NO WAY!"

"Why not?" she asked

"Well, for one there is a lot of people here. And two, I can out dance you any day! Don't wanna make you look bad" she replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Who cares! You don't know any of these people."

"Still Cath, I just ..." she started.

"And what the HELL do you mean you can 'out dance' me? Is that a challenge Miss Sidle?" she asked.

She didn't know whether it was the alcohol or her new found courage but she thought this might actually be kinda fun.

"I don't know Cath." she sighed.

"You know what the best part of dancing was for me?"

Sara shook her head.

"The truth, I loved the attention. Knowing that all of the men in that room were looking at me. Thought I was sexy. I knew that some of them went home thinking about me. It gives you such a sense of power, its weird. No feeling like it. Every man in this room is gonna want you." Catherine finished

That gave Sara chills.

"Lets do it!" she said downing what was left of her drink.

"Oh my Lord in heaven!" Melissa said.

Sara and Catherine decided on a song the both knew and decided to take turns lip synching the words. Each would get a verse and they would both do the chorus. They agreed when the chorus came along they would be dancing … together. Both agreed no limits, make it fun. Melissa took their song pick and ran it to the DJ.

Sara and Catherine grabbed two more shots and toasted

"A ladies night we will never forget!" Catherine said.

"HELL YEAH!" Sara yelled

The both downed their drinks. The stage became dark and the two women took their places, backs to the audience. The dim of the lights caused the table of guys to bring their eyes to the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toxic Secrets 4/6**

"Alright ya'll we got another contestant up there ready to go! But a little twist on this one. All'z I'm gonna say is double the pleasure, double the fun! Do it Ladies!"

The music started pulsing through the club as the light came up on stage to reveal the backside of two very attractive women.

"Damn!" was all Greg could muster.

"How's that for the real woman of Vegas Greg!" Grissom asked.

For some reason, Grissom was drawn to the brunette. She had on black boots that went half way up her calf. Kinda looked like the ones Sara had earlier. His eyes traveled up her thin legs to her perfect ass, unfortunately covered by a black leather mini skirt that was just above mid thigh. Her ivory back was covered only by a small black string tied in the middle.

He noticed that neither one of them could be wearing a bra in the outfits they had on. He did wonder however, how the brunettes shirt stayed on. Traveling father up her back he figured it out. A small piece of silver material was tied around her neck. He hadn't even seen her face yet, she was beautiful with her hair in an updo. As she moved her hips to the music and touched herself, he wondered if her skirt would stay in place.

Warrick was too involved with the strawberry blonde woman who stood next to her. Silver heals laced halfway up her calf. Eyes wandering,he saw a very short , tight red dress. It came just below her ass and just as soon as it began it stopped. The fabric was just enough to cover her ass then thin straps of fabric crossed over her back until they reach her breast line. The dress stopped there but Warrick's eyes did not. Her hair was a mass of curls everywhere. As she flowed with the music, her hand came to her head running her hands through her hair letting it drop back down on her neck.

As the lyrics started, the brunette was the first to turn around in a shimmering silver top, mouthing the words to the song.

_**Baby, can't you see **_

_**I'm calling**_

_**A guy like you should wear a warning**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**I'm falling**_

She pointed to the audience as she moved across the stage touching her body and dipping low to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT…" Nick started.

"SARA!" Greg finished

"Wait a minute, if that Sara, then the blonde has got to be …" Warrick said

His question was answered as Catherine Willows turned around to mouth the next set of lyrics.

_**There's no escape**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**I need a hit**_

_**Baby, give me it**_

_**You're dangerous**_

_**I'm loving it**_

Sara danced in the background and Catherine took center stage. Her dress clung in all the right places as she danced on stage. Damn, if only she was young again. Bending forward and slowly moving back up, making eyes at a man in the audience as she did

_**Too high**_

_**Can't come down**_

_**Losin' my head**_

_**Spinnin' 'round and 'round**_

_**Do you feel me now?**_

They moved slowly toward each other. Sara placed a hand on Catherine cheek as she turned her body so her back was against Catherine's chest.

"THANK YOU GOD!" yelled Greg

"I'm gonna start going to your church brother!" Nick said giving Greg a high five across the table.

_**With the taste of your lips**_

_**I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic I'm slippin' under **_

_**With a taste of the poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**And I love what you do**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Catherine began to move with Sara. She traced her hands down Sara's arms to her hand and laced her fingers with Sara's. Catherine took the lead and spun Sara out and pulled her back in as close as she could get her to her own body. Sara grabbed the sides of Catherine's face and just when the club thought they would kiss, she pulled away and walked to the pole.

_**It's getting late **_

_**To give you up**_

_**I took a sip **_

_**From my devil's cup**_

_**Slowly, it's taking over me**_

Sara took a hold of the pole and spun around a few times before kicking her leg to the audience showing off her bright red panties. Her spine against the pole, she bent forward, legs apart and took the clip out that was holding her hair in place. The ends of her hair had been curled and they now draped across her face. Bringing her head back up slowly as she traced a line from her navel to her lips.

_**Too high **_

_**Can't come down**_

_**It's in the air and it's all around**_

_**Can you feel me now?**_

Catherine bumped Sara from the pole using her hip. She spun around, her back to the audience. Legs on the sides of the side of the pole she dipped backwards showing off her cleavage running her hand down her side she moved slowly back up and walked toward Sara

_**With the taste of your lips**_

_**I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**_

_**With the taste of the poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**And I love what you do**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

The two women danced together like they had been doing it for years. Teasing and touching each others bodies. Grinding into the music. Letting the music control them.

Grissom was so entranced by how beautiful Sara was. How sexy she was. How much he wanted her. It took all of his will power not to run up on stage and ravage her right there. But nothing is hotter than a woman teasing him. Although he knew she didn't know he was there, he pretending this was all for him.

Warrick couldn't tear his eyes off Catherine. This was a mother who could move like that. She looked 20 years younger up on that stage and Warrick was in heaven. All of the men in the club cheering the ladies o,n would die if they knew Catherine was mother. And to Warrick that thought made her even more sexy.

_**Intoxicate me now**_

_**With your lovin' now**_

_**I think I'm ready now**_

Sara moved into Catherine her face just inches from hers. She traced her cheek with her finger as Catherine grabbed a hold of her hips pulling them to her as the danced with the music.

_**(Spoken) I think I'm ready now**_

_**Intoxicate me now**_

_**With your lovin' now**_

_**I think I'm ready now**_

At the last line of the song the two women kissed. Nothing sexual, nothing long, just long enough. They pulled apart to the whole club cheering. The cheering seemed to be coming from a concentrated section in the crowd. When the lights came back on, Sara and Catherine looked toward the center of the club. Eyes adjusting to the light, they noticed the last four people on earth the expected to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toxic Secrets 5/6**

Greg and Nick were out of their seats yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. Grissom and Warrick however stayed seated with their jaws to the floor as they stared at Sara and Catherine.

Catherine turned her head to face Sara

"Oh this sucks! With Grissom here it's like being caught by my dad!" Catherine stated.

"Grissom looks mad," Sara replied

"Uh, no honey ... Grissom looks horny."

Both woman began to laugh

"I could say the same thing about Warrick," Sara said between giggles.

"I know," Catherine said smiling

She turned her face back to find Warrick. She locked his eyes with hers. She brought her fingers to her lips, kissed them and very seductively waved them at Warrick. With that gesture, he was out of his chair making his way to the stage. He stopped in front taking a hold of Catherine's hand and pulling her down to him kissing her with a passion.

Sara smiled as she looked back to the boys at the table. Nick and Greg still cheered, but Grissom wasn't there. She scanned the room but there was no sign of him. He had left. Her happiness faded to a look of hurt and disappointment.

Nick and Greg both noticed Sara's change and rushed to the stage. Both offered her a hand in helping her down. She took a hand from each and stepped off stage. Nick kissed one cheek and Greg kissed another. She smiled sweetly and tried to release her hands, but both Nick and Gregkeepthemintertwined with hers.

Catherine and Warrick came up for air at the moment when she was lifted from the stage.

"Where's Grissom?" Catherine whispered to Warrick.

Warrick looked around the room and saw no sign of his friend.

"He left, the bastard left!" he said

"Poor Sara." she said leaning into his shoulder

"No way Cath. You guys wanted to have some fun. Well, I'm gonna give her some fun," he said taking Catherine's hand and walking up to the others

"Now can we please buy the most beautiful women in Vegas a couple of drinks?" Warrick asked.

"Lead the way boys," Sara sighed.

She wasn't going to let one moment ruin her night. They all took seats at the girls table. This time they all ordered the same thing, Long Islands.

"Damn Sara! You're like a sister to me, but I gotta tell ya, tonight I was thinking incest!" Nick commented

"Yeah, I don't think I am ever going to be able to look at you in the lab without popping one," Greg added

"Greg! I don't want that picture in my head!" Catherine said

"What? He was just stating the truth. Both of you look so gorgeous." Warrick replied kissing Catherine.

Both women slightly blushed as the waitress set their drinks in the table and headed back to the bar.

"That table is knocking um back tonight Charlie. Might as well get another round going," the waitress said to the bartender

"No sweat Alyssa." he replied turning to the man seated at the bar "Need another round bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, make it a double please." Grissom replied.

He was at the bar in the back of the club. It was dark and no one seemed to notice him there. He was turned sideways, keeping an eye on the table. He saw Sara tilt her head back and laughed. What he wouldn't give to kiss that smooth neck. He wanted her. He had always wanted her and she didn't even know it.

A new song started and he could tell Greg had asked her to dance. He held out his hand and lead her to the floor a few feet from their table. He was jealous. He wanted to be the one dancing with Sara.

She moved with Greg on the floor. Hips swaying together hands touching each other. He had to admit they did fit together. Her hands on his neck and his around her waist as the moved to the rhythm of the music.

Grissom didn't listen to the radio that often, but he did recognize the song that was playing. It was so overplayed you couldn't help but hear it. He had never been a fan of Mariah Carey but he had to admit that 'Shake it Off' song got caught in his head quite often. He watched _his_ Sara dance with Greg, and the bad part was, she seemed to be enjoying it.

She was such a sexual creature. If only she knew what he was doing to him. Hell, he needed to leave the table in over to control his erection. All he wanted to do with throw her on stage and rip her clothes off. Letting the whole world know that she was his. What he wouldn't give to feel the taste of her lips or the touch of her skin.

_'You don't have to imagine Grissom all you have to do is ask'_

Her words echoed in his head as the song ended. He watched with jealousy as she kissed Greg on the cheek. A new song had started as they walked back to the table. But Nick stood up and pushed Sara back on the dance floor.

_Not this time she's mine,_ Grissom thought as he downed the last of his drink and moved toward them. He took a hold of Nick's arm and moved him away from Sara.

"This dance is mine," he said.

Nick quickly went back to the table.

"I thought you left," she said.

"I did. To the back bar I needed a stiff drink to cool me down after that performance. You have no idea how big of a fantasy that was for me. Seeing you dancing like that."

"How big?" Sara asked as she reached down to massage his growing member.

"Dance with me. Dance for me." he said.

"Take me home." she whispered, as she placed both hands around to cup his face

"I promised the guys I drive them home."

"Oh really?" she said.

She moved her body into his and kissed him with a hunger that was indescribable. She opened her lips to let his tongue in to explore her mouth. His hands pressed against her back moving down to grab her ass.

With one hand in his hair she moved the other back down his chest to grope him through the material of his jeans. He moaned into her mouth and after a few moments Sara broke the contact.

"They can take a cab." she replied walking back to the table.

She grabbed her purse and smiled at Catherine. Sara didn't have to say anything, Catherine knew what that smile was for. She gave Sara a look that said 'I want all the details tomorrow'

"Where's she going?" Greg asked.

"If you gotta ask, then you ain't no 'Dr. of Love'" Nick replied sipping his drink.

They all watched Sara walk up to Grissom and place the smallest of kisses on his lips and walk toward the door.

Grissom hurried back to the table . He had is mouth open ready to speak.

"We got this! Go get her dog!" Warrick replied.

Grissom turned to walk away but Greg's voice stopped him.

"Hey Grissom! Just want to let you know that I am giving these to the **last** person I thought would need um tonight," he said as he tossed a strip of condoms at him.

Grissom smiled and shoved them into his pocket running to catch up to Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toxic Secrets 6/6**

Grissom caught up to Sara just as she reached his car. He grabbed her hand turning her around. He pressed his body against hers, slamming her against the car. His lips crushed against hers as his hand went up to grip her neck. She picked one leg up and slung it around his waist pulling his body even closer to hers.

Grissom pressed a hand into her side, gluing her to the car. The other traveled up her elevated leg to her thigh to grab her ass. The thong she was wearing gave him the access he wanted to her bare ass. She moaned as he slapped the exposed flesh.

Breaking the kiss she placed her forehead to his.

"Take me home ... now," she said breathing heavily.

They both got into the car heading towards Sara's house. Passion took control over both of them. The trip was proving to be too long of a drive for Sara. At a red light, she leaned over and began sucking on his neck. With one hand on the wheel, he placed the other around Sara, stroking her back. The car started to move but she stayed put.

She placed a hand between his legs onto the seat and reached under it till she found the lever to scoot his seat back. She kissed his lips as she began to undo his jeans. Before Grissom knew what was happening, he felt her tongue moving up and down his shaft.

"Oh God, Sara, oh yes, Mmmm Sara." he breathed trying to concentrate on the road.

She took him in her mouth and increased the pace moving up and down. He ran his free hand through her hair as she moved. As he felt himself losing control, she only moved faster.

"Sara I can't, oh God, Sara ..." he said licking his lips.

She moved faster on him as she massaged his balls. She could feel it.

"Oh God Sara I'm gonna...…!"

With that he released and she drank up all he had to give her. She adjusted him and tucked him back inside his jeans…for now. She came up to kiss him. He could taste himself on her lips. Never in his wildest dream did he ever image kissing Sara. Never mind giving him head, in a car, on their way to her house.

By some miracle, he had made it safely in her driveway. Her turned off the engine and turned his head to get the attention of a very beautiful woman sucking on his neck. Their eyes locked into one another.

"I love you so much Sara," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Grissom," she replied as she kissed him.

The kiss was sweet but became one of need and urgency as Grissom broke them apart.

"We really need to get inside," he said.

Without another word, Sara exited the car and rushed up to the door with Grissom moments behind her.

She fumbled with the door lock as Grissom came up from behind and kissed her neck. She finally opened the door just as Grissom reached under her shirt and squeezed her bare breasts.

They almost fell through the door into her apartment. Sara turned around in his arms and started kissing him. Grissom slammed the door shut with his foot, as Sara broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

He continued to kiss her neck as he pushed her up against the wall in the foyer. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he reached behind her to untie her shirt.

She pulled away for a moment.

"I thought you wanted me to dance for you?" she smiled

"Maybe later," he said slamming his lips back to hers.

He untied the middle string then moved his hand up her back reaching for the one behind her neck. This tie did indeed hold the shirt up, so, when it was undone it fell to the floor. He stopped kissing her and stepped back to admire her body. His hands let go of her wrists and they flew to cover her chest.

"Oh, no honey. You should walk around like this everyday. You are so damn sexy," she said moving her arms to her sides.

"Look at you." he continued "...pure perfection. Do you know how much I want you?"

"Probably just as much as I do you," she replied.

"You can't possibly know," he said bringing his lips back to hers.

Her hands moved down his chest and undid his jeans. Pulling his boxers down with them. She felt him move slightly in the kiss because he was taking his shoes off with his feet.

With his hands kneading her breasts, he moved his mouth down, kissing her neck and then her chest. He took a breast in his mouth and began sucking on her nipple while massaging the other. Her hands were in his hair pushing his head further into her chest.

When he pulled back his teeth clung to the nipple and bit down slightly.

"Oh God Gil!" she screamed.

He repeated the same process with the other breast before moving downward. He traced a line down the center of her body with his tongue until he reached the waistband of her skirt. Slowly he pulled the skirt and her thong down and off her ankles.

His hand began to travel up to the zipper of her boots and unzipped them. As she stepped out of them his hands began to trace back up her calves to her thighs.

His hands moved around to the back of her thighs taking a hold of her ass. With one swift motion, his tongue traced the inside of her opening.

His tongue moved further and further into her, each time moving slowly to her center. Once there he began sucking harder and harder.

"Oh baby, oh yes, !" Sara sighed

He sucked faster and faster until he felt her hands pulling him away.

"Wanna come with you ... with you inside me ..." she said trying to catch her breathe.

He reached into his pant pockets on the floor and ripped a condom from the line. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Greg tossed them to me before we left the club." he replied standing up to see her face.

She took the condom from his hands and threw it back on the floor. She kissed him as she scratched her nails down his chest.

"I'm on the pill. I want to feel you inside me. Skin on Skin." she took his hand and started to lead him to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To the bedroom"

He grabbed her wrist and shoved her gently back against the wall.

"No…...here."

She couldn't believe it! Not only had Gil Grissom grown a pair of balls, but they were made of steel. Maybe she wouldn't have to be the man after all. Before she could even respond to him, he was kissing her with such a force that the only reason it scared her, was because she was excited by it.

She put her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up to him. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He broke the kiss and both opened their eyes. She cupped his face, never breaking eye contact, as he plunged into her.

"OH GOD GIL!" she cried.

He began to thrust, slowly at first but soon increased the pace.

"You feel so good, don't stop, oh baby don't stop!" she moaned

He captured his mouth to hers in a kiss that made them almost breathless. She moaned as he moved inside her. She leaned her head back in immense pleasure.

"Deeper baby, oh God, Grissom ... harder!"

He thrust deeper and harder into her each time. Hearing her moan was the only signal he got that he wasn't actually hurting her.

"Faster Gil ... baby ... I'm almost there."

"I'm so close baby." he said

"Oh yes ... Grissom!" she cried as she came

"Honey ... SARA!" he yelled at his own release.

Both breathless he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Baby, I love you so much." she said crying

"I love you to Sara." he said releasing himself from her as she set her feet back to the floor.

"So much," he continued tracing her cheek with his hand.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her with a gentle passion as he moved them into the bedroom to finally fall asleep holding the woman he loved.

The End

You like it? You hate it? Let me know please review!


End file.
